1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a preparation unit for a lithography machine, and more particularly to a unit and method for preparing a substrate for processing in a lithography system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithography and inspection systems typically require the object being processed, usually referred to as a substrate or wafer, to be prepared prior to the lithography or inspection process to improve the accuracy of the process. An example of such preparation is the clamping of a substrate onto a rigid support surface to enable high precision patterning of the substrate. The lithography or inspection process is typically performed in a vacuum environment, and the process typically imparts energy to the substrate which results in heating of the substrate. Efficient automation of the preparation process is desired to ensure high throughput of the lithography or inspection system while dealing with these issues.